<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come With Me [PODFIC] by bessyboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375020">Come With Me [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo'>bessyboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben makes a familiar request to Rey. This time, she doesn't deny him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come With Me [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts">analise010</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878581">Come With Me</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Runs 8:43. Cover art &amp; podbook compiled by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p>
    <audio>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.</audio></p>
  <p><b>MP3 [4.2 MB]:</b> <a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Come%20With%20Me.mp3">Download</a> (right-click/save as)<br/>
<b>Audiobook (M4B) [4.4 MB]:</b> <a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Come%20With%20Me.m4b">Download</a> (right-click/save as)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITPE this year happened to fall RIGHT after TROS came out, and...........look, that was a very bad movie that was very, very Good For Me in several ways, and I knew Analise was one of the few people who was participating in ITPE who would appreciate TROS-related Reylo podfic ;) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>